Netherrealm King
by QuantumLight
Summary: A special minecrafter who has received a gift will have an important part to play in the fate of the whole kingdom of Minecraftia and beyond.
1. Introduction

Three years ago, a brilliant minecrafter and skilled fighter named Connor came across a mysterious cave system. Filled with cracks of burning hot lava, Connor explored. He found a mysterious pool of blue bubbling liquid. As he admired the cave, Connor was pushed into the liquid. He sank through the boiling substance, and awoke at a small room. A collection of books were found. Connor read through these, and found that this room had been created by Arkenzene, a king of sorts. Connor also found special weapons and armor. Marvelous works of art. Connor decided to experiment with these, finding that they also had special abilities, all related to fire and molten rock. He became a bounty hunter, finding the most dangerous people, and killing them. As he honed his skills, he found that he could summon powers as well. Using these powers, Connor made a life for himself, using his brilliant mind and special gear to become one of the best bounty hunters in Minecraftia. Little did he know that he would find the true reason he had found what he did, and what role he was meant to play.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello. Some of you seemed to like the small introduction I did, so I rushed to get this chapter out. Bear in mind that this is still very much introductory, and that most of this chapter is dialogue. Next chapter, there will be a lot more action. QuantumLight out._

I woke up in my small but cozy house. I looked up at the window, seeing the sunlight pour through. I stood up, groggily looking around. I was wearing my white sleepwear. A comfortable wool cloak I had bought for a good amount of emeralds. I stumbled through to my food cabinet, choosing a fresh apple with a cookie and milk. Small luxuries that most of Minecraftia didn't have. The city of Allecraft was one of the most thriving areas in the big plains. Bordering a large river that provided fresh water, and next to a small but very resource rich jungle, Allecraft was in a very good location. Many of Minecraftia's richest and most powerful people had giant mansions in this city. As I finished my breakfast, I went to my room and slipped into my leather clothes and my black cloak with red markings strewn over it. I had a meeting today. Apparently another hunt. Business was sure picking up for me. I headed out of my estate, navigating the wide, busy streets of Allecraft towards my meeting place. The city was glorious, with giant iron block buildings, and large redstone cranes carrying blocks across the sky. There were shops and markets filled up with shoppers. People of all locations, from the very harsh plains to the glamorous desert cities, were roaming the streets. I came across my destination, a big, ugly building built of wood and iron blocks. It seemed as if it had been abandoned. I opened the door and headed inside. I could instantly see that the place was shrouded in shadow. It was very dark. Three men sat in the shadows. "Hello bounty hunter. Welcome," one of them said. "Thank you. Now tell me, what do you want. I am afraid I am quite busy," I responded. "Very well. We shall commence, however, we would like to have dinner with you first," the man said. Two waitresses came out with a steaming plate. A dinner table was brought, and them came closer into the light. As we ate, I noticed one of them had a very long scar running down his face. Must have been a powerful blow that caused that. We finished the delicious dinner of fish, shrimp, and steamed silverfish, a delicacy. A screen flashed on behind me. I turned around, and saw a picture of a man. He was wearing a black hat, and had a devilish smile. The one man who had been speaking before stood up and started talking. "This is your target. His name is Zenith, and he is a very dangerous criminal. We believe he has plans to siege and burn down the uptown district. We currently have valid information to suggest that he has the tools to burn most of that area down. He would kill hundreds," the man said. "What do you want me to do about this?" I asked. "Simple. We need to you to isolate and kill Zenith, while my men deal with the fire," the man responded with an unconcerned voice, as if it was like stealing candy from a baby. "What are you paying me for this," I asked. I was not convinced that this was really worth my time "10 stacks of emeralds and 5 stacks of diamonds," the man interrupted. I was amazed. This was an extremely high price, even for me. I quickly accepted the deal. "We shall contact you. In two days we will strike." Within the next two days I was contacted by the mysterious men. All was set, and they had confirmed that Zenith was going to be uptown. The hunt for the criminal was on.


	3. Chapter 2

_Second chapter of Nether realm King. Lots more action in this one. Hope you enjoy._

The second day had arrived. It was five in the morning, and I woke to the sound of my redstone alarm. I quickly donned my armor. I had found in my studies of it that it was made from a molten rock alloy and gave me extra speed and strength. I also equipped my knives in their holsters, and my special sword, which I had nicknamed Blazing Light, in its sheath. I strapped my bow to my back and prepared my potions. I stepped outside the house, checking to make sure no one was there. I then focused my strength, and turned into volatile smoke. This was one of my many useful powers. I drifted through a ventilation tunnel, feeling the rush of air as I cruised through the vents, going up. I exited out of the ventilation vent and burst out into my regular, heavily armored self. The rooftops were probably my fastest route uptown. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, skillfully maneuvering through the city. When I arrived at the address they had given me, I saw a small team of fighters, wielding worn diamond armor and bows, along with iron and diamond swords bearing the shiny mark of enchantment. I quickly dashed as smoke and dropped down, knowing that my armor could take the fall. Their leader, the man with the scar, nodded at me, and pointed at the building. Two guards were standing at the front door., guarding whatever was inside. I quickly drew my bow and signaled at the scarred man to do the same. I aimed at the one on the right, and let my string loose. The arrow struck the man in the neck, downing him. Half a second later and the other one was dead, shot to the head by the scarred man's arrow. We crept up to the door. The fighters led, silently lock picking the door. We entered, and climbed some stairs up to a small room. I peeked over the open door. A group of enemy guards were planting an explosive. There was also a chair in the middle of the room. The fighters drew their bows. We aimed and prepared to fire. Suddenly however, one of the guards turned and saw us. He shouted for help. I calculated that his friends would react in about half a second. I rushed up and fired an arrow, striking the man. The guards turned and drew their swords. I took out my knife and threw it at one guard's knee. The knife set fire to its target. The guard screamed and backed up, falling on another guard, who was then set on fire. I looked around. My allies were firing arrows at the guards, who were desperately trying to take cover. I channeled my energy into my blade, and released an explosive charge from it. The ball of fire made contact with the guards' cover, a weak wooden plank, blowing it to bits in a controlled explosion and downing one guard. However the last one lunged out of the way. He quickly raised his bow and fired at me. I tried to avoid it, but as I was twisting away the arrow struck my shoulder, penetrating my armor. I winced in pain, but set my fire resistant hand ablaze with my powers and closed my fingers around the arrow, digging it out and turning it to ash. The guard poked out of another wooden plank and fired another arrow at me. This time I was fast enough however. I drew my second knife,set it ablaze and slashed the arrow out of midair. Then I quickly threw my knife at the guard. It struck his face, penetrating through the skull. He screamed as his face was set ablaze and started to melt. A few seconds later he fell to the ground, dead. We had killed all our enemies, but where was Zenith?


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone stood still. We had thought that Zenith would be here. Then suddenly, the chair turned around, using a sort of redstone mechanism. When the chair fully turned, a screen lit up, showing Zenith's face. "Ahh, agent 3. How are you doing? Our last encounter got a bit heated," said Zenith. The scarred man said, "Indeed. This one is not going to be so close Zenith," in a deep voice. "Funny as always. Anyways, so who is this man in the exotic armor? Bounty hunter? That seems beyond agent 1. Regardless, let's get to the point. You are standing on a series of pressure plates. Now I have set three bombs around the uptown district. If you move, these will be triggered. You will die in the explosion, let me assure you," explained Zenith. The criminal continued speaking. "So, stay still, and watch the show. I will then come and deal with you." He was smiling. Before he could say another word, I drew a fiery knife and threw it at the screen. It cracked, and then blazed. I analyzed the room. Zenith though he had captured us, but he obviously wasn't expecting my powers. There was plenty of vents around the room. I could also burn through the floor and deactivate the pressure plates. However if there was a way of leaving without warning Zenith, I would easily opt for it. "Stay here. I will get Zenith by using the vents." I said. I quickly drew my bow and fired at the vent with an arrow, unhinging it. I quickly stuck the floor with a knife, keeping the pressure plate pushed, and dashed upward as smoke into the vent. Agent 3 nodded at me and said, "Good luck bounty hunter. Disarm the bombs and eliminate Zenith once and for all." I nodded back and assured him I would. I turned to smoke yet again and dashed through the vents, exiting out of the building. Zenith could be anywhere, and the bombs were the major threat. So I decided to find the bombs first. I could track on to heat sources and signals. Perfect for finding the bombs. I scanned around. I could see three signals. I ran towards the first, which was only two blocks away. I arrived at the building to find it was heavily guarded. I drew my sword and smoke dashed in, exploding as I burst out of smoke. The blast killed two heavily armed guards. However archers on makeshift towers clearly saw the explosion. I was soon bombarded by a hail of arrows. I lunged to my right and drew my bow. I quickly fired a shot at the tower. The oak wood was easily set ablaze. I nocked another arrow and fired at the second tower. It exploded in a blaze of fiery heat as well. The archers panicked, jumping off or trying to get to adjacent buildings. I quickly ran in. The bomb was clearly attached to the wall. I got to it and cut off the power supply. I quickly headed towards the second bomb, running through the empty uptown streets. I quickly killed all the guards and deactivated it in the same fashion as the last one. Almost done. The next bomb was only a street away. I sped at it. When I arrived, I was surprised to find that there was no one guarding it. I deactivated the third bomb and breathed a sigh of relief. Now to find Zenith. "My, My," a voice boomed from the shadows. "Your reputation precedes you. So does mine. For I am Zenith!" A man appeared in what appeared to be obsidian armor. He was a hulking beast. Escorting him where two devilish looking zombies in full iron armor. "You deactivated my bombs, killed my men, and foiled my plan. Time to see what you're made of."


	5. Chapter 4

In a flash of speed, Zenith threw a potion. It splashed against my armor, and suddenly I couldn't see. I swung my blade, making it spew deadly fire. I could hear Zenith's zombies screeching and burning. I quickly jumped away and drank milk, which disabled the potion effect. I now saw that Zenith was jumping at me with his diamond sword. I instinctively drew my bow and fired a shot. The arrow went right into his chest plate and knocked him out of midair and to the ground. Flames were starting to lick his armor plating. He quickly drew a water bucket and placed it down, putting himself out. I drew Blazing Light and charged at him. Zenith spun around, evading my first blows. He then attempted to slam his blade into my shoulder. But I quickly blocked with my sword. I then kicked out, pushing Zenith back. He growled at me, and assumed a defensive stance. I poured all my strength into my blade and hands and lit them on fire, charging up my sword and slamming it into the wooden floor. A wall of fire and magma sped towards Zenith, who barely jumped away. He took out another potion and threw it. In that half a second, I saw that it was a harming potion. I quickly calculated its trajectory. As the potion flew towards me I held out my blazing hand. The splash potion slammed into it, shattering. As the liquid seeped to the cracks of my armored gloves, it was quickly burned off. I smoke dashed unpredictably at Zenith, exploding right next to him. The blast knocked him back, making him fall to the floor. I was now standing above him, fiery blade in hand. "Ok, he's worth the risk, take him down," said Zenith. What? Suddenly, a sudden splash, a flashing pain, darkness. I fell to my knees. With my very limited range of vision, I could see baton appear out of nowhere, and I was knocked out.

I woke up in a completely white room with yellow lights. It was made out of chiseled quartz. I noticed I had been chained to a wooden chair. It was also very cold. "Hello bounty hunter. How was your sleep?" said Zenith, who was sitting in a chair adjacent to mine. "Zenith, you've seen my powers. I could burn this entire building to the ground. You've made a terrible mistake," I said, not in the mood for small talk. "Well bounty hunter, you've been asleep for a very long time. A week to be exact. In that time, I have figured out how to neutralize your weapons' fiery power. I trust that my method will work for your powers as well," responded Zenith. I tried turning to smoke, but nothing happened. I tried igniting my hands on fire. It didn't work either. What had Zenith done? Zenith continues talking. "Anyways, you have a few options. You could come and work for me. You could also choose to defy me. If you do, I will perform a series of very painful experiments before killing you. You could also find out how to reproduce this fantastic set of armor and weapons you have, and I would let you go free. So bounty hunter, what do you choose?" I would not give in to Zenith. "I choose death, or at least you attempting to kill me," I said defiantly. "Very well. I will give you the rest of the day to savor your last moments of.."A booming sound echoed throughout the building, cutting Zenith off. As Zenith turned towards the sound, an explosion sounded. My chair was knocked down by the blast.. Arrows whizzed through the air, taking down guards. Zenith turned and ran. I could not see much but the ceiling. Then someone appeared in my line of sight, standing above me. He was a warrior. However this was no ordinary warrior. He was wearing my armor.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. I was extremely busy and had some tech problems. Expect more chapters very soon. Enjoy this one. _The warrior extended a hand to me, and I accepted it. "Hello Nether Realm King. I am your loyal servant," the warrior said in a deep voice. I quickly looked around, realizing that the room was filled with armor clad warriors, all wielding the same weapons and equipment as mine. Zenith and his men were gone. I turned back to the warrior, but then, more people entered the room. Zenith had assembled a small army, and they advanced towards us. "Bounty hunter. You have caused me much trouble. I will have to kill you now," said Zenith in a steely voice. He was donning full obsidian armor. Zenith screamed, "Attack!" The army bore down on the much less numerous nether warriors. The warrior who had helped me up commanded them into a defensive position. He seemed to be their leader. Thick, molten rock arrows flew at the attackers downing a few. Fights broke out everywhere. I looked forward. Zenith was walking towards me, with his enchanted diamond sword pointing at me. I had no weapon to defend myself, but I could feel my powers coming back. The explosion that my rescuers had created must have destroyed whatever was blocking my powers. I burst myself into flames and stomped on the ground, creating a wall of fire and magma. It headed straight for Zenith. He got a bucket of water and threw it at the magma, which cooled some of it, but it continued towards him. I meanwhile, turned my attention to another of Zenith's men. He was charging at me, intent on killing me. I smoke dashed through him. Some of the volatile smoke flew up his nostrils. The soldier fell to the ground, gasping for breath. I materialized behind him, and held my fiery hand up to his neck. The armor boiled underneath my fingers. I picked him up, keeping him in a choke hold. Zenith had finally dodged the magma, and used his bow to fire an arrow. With one hand burning through the soldier's armor, I used my other hand to release a stream of fire, burning the arrow out of the sky. Zenith prepared to fire another one, but another nether warrior tackled him. I finished burning through the armor. The soldier's neck was exposed. I let go, the soldier dropped his sword and screamed in agony as the fire licked unprotected skin. I picked up the diamond sword, then looked around. The nether warriors had killed a lot of enemy soldiers. Zenith managed to finally throw off his attacker. I walked towards him. "You will die here. You will not escape," said Zenith. He was weak, and his armor was steaming. "I don't think so," I said. I brought down the sword on Zenith, aiming for his head. He blocked, then lashed out with a kick at my torso. I turned myself to smoke, and his foot went right through. I exploded, sending Zenith flying away. He hit the ground with a thump. If he had not had blast protection on his armor, he would have died. He was knocked unconscious. I advanced on him. Standing above him, I raised my sword. I swung down.


	7. Chapter 6 (Start of Part 2)

The heavy diamond blade had a hard time going through the strengthened obsidian armor. However, it did go through. Zenith was killed instantly. I pulled out the sword from Zenith's brain. I could see that he had my own sword in a sheath. I threw the diamond one away and got blazing light. The lighter sword felt much better than the heavy diamond one, and channeled heat better. The battle was not over yet. More soldiers were flooding into the room, and finally overwhelming the nether warriors. "King!" said a deep voice. It was the warrior that had freed me from the chair. "We must retreat," an arrow flew overhead, nearly knocking his head off, "Follow me." He led the way. The warriors were covering us with their bows. One created a wall of fire, stopping the advancing army. The warriors ran back towards the hole they had created. As soon as I had gotten out of the quartz room, I could see a small cave. At the end of it, there was an orange portal. The warriors jumped through. The warrior signaled at the portal. I braced myself, and jumped through.

I materialized on a podium out in the middle of a field. There was a giant volcano with sides of thick magma, and a gigantic river of lava flowing through. The sky was a red color. I suddenly realized that there was a giant crowd below the podium. They were all bowing. I sheathed my sword and looked around. Suddenly, the soldier behind me yelled, "Long live the nether realm king. The people all cheered. "What is going on?" I asked. "Come with me your majesty, and I will show you," said a voice. I turned around and saw a woman in a flowing red dress. She was old, and had a book in her hand. I walked with the woman off the podium. The people swarmed us, eager to get to me. The two soldiers that had gone with me held them off. We walked away from the crowd towards the volcano. "Why are they calling me king? I am just a bounty hunter," I asked the woman. "You are anything but a lowly bounty hunter. You will find out why once we enter the city." City? We were in the middle of an ash covered `field. There was nothing like a city for miles around. We walked for about ten minutes more, until we were at the foot of the volcano. The woman drew an old axe, made from the same material as my sword, and sunk it into the wall. The earth rumbled as the volcano opened to reveal an amazing sight. A gigantic stone city with sidewalks of molten rock, and fountains of lava. It was massive, just as big as Allecraft. I followed the woman to a massive dome at the edge of the city. "We are people of the earth. Our ancestors once served Herobrine, but then, one man by the nameQuan rebelled against him. Quan gained support, and defeated Herobrine in a final battle in the Overworld. Herobrine however, managed to torch this realm, scarring it forever. Quan came back and became the first king. He built this city with the help of his followers," the woman explained. I asked, "Then why am I king?" "When you sank through the liquid in that cave, it infused with the blood of the previous king, who was a descendant of Quan. It was what gave you your powers," the woman answered. "Arkenzene. The previous king's name was Arkenzene wasn't it?" "Yes, it was," the woman said in a calm voice. "He was captured and brought to the Overworld by someone. He was then killed. We have made it our mission to find the killer, but through a message he managed to send to us, Arkenzene forbade anyone to go to the Overworld until another king was present," she said. "But why me?"


End file.
